


Song to the Evening Star

by Zdenka



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Devotion, Double Drabble, F/F, Poetry, Sapphic verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:03:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: As evening falls, Tar-Míriel's faithful handmaiden awaits her return in her chambers.





	Song to the Evening Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



Come, my queen, the brightest of stars is rising.  
Gradually the heat of the day is fading;  
flower-scented breezes with gentle touches  
stir through the curtains.

Leave the court where venomous gossips whisper;  
come to your own chambers, your peaceful refuge,  
come and find the dearest of all your handmaids  
kneeling before you.

Let me take the gem from your brow and loosen  
every layer and sash of your royal garments,  
pin by pin releasing your night-dark tresses  
till they flow freely.

Come, my queen, the brightest of stars is rising;  
yet to me the light of your eyes is brighter,  
dearer than the jewels of Elentári  
shining in heaven.

Let my hands relieve you of pain and sorrow;  
let me draw the water, attend your bathing,  
comb your long wet hair till it’s sleek and shining,  
coax out the tangles.

Be not distant, come to me, let me see you!  
Let my lips be pressed against yours, my fingers  
trace along the curves of your skin, your nearness  
fill all my senses.

See, soft wings of darkness enwrap the palace  
(yet, above, the brightest of stars is rising);  
come, my queen, my Míriel, I await you,  
breathless with longing.

**Author's Note:**

> Elentári: Star-queen, an epithet of Varda


End file.
